Meu querido coelho branco
by Taresu Yukida
Summary: Touya e Yukito vão passar alguns dias nas montanhas apreciando a bela paisagem de inverno... E Touya, bom... Está aberta a temporada de caça... Aos coelhos brancos... One Shot TxY


_**Meu querido coelho branco...**_

- Tudo pronto para viajar Touya?

- Pai, já disse, está tudo bem arrumado...

- Pegou bastantes blusas? Faz muito frio nas montanhas...

- Peguei, pra duas semanas é suficiente essa mochila...

- Bom, Sakura e eu vamos daqui a uma semana, consegue se virar lá com o Yukito?

- Sem problemas pai...

- TOUYA!!! - disse Sakura pronta pra se despedir do irmão... - Cuida bem do Yukito!

- Pode deixar monstrenga...

- Eu não sou mostrenga! (Bom, já é costume... Mas mesmo assim é chato ficar ouvindo toda hora) - O que será que vai ter lá? To muita ansiosa pra ir...

- _-olhando para a janela- _Touya, Yukito já está no portão...

- 8 da manhã, ele é bem pontual - disse Sakura

- Sabe como ele é, cadê os documentos da moto?

- Em cima da mesa _-campainha- _Eu atento! - Sakura abre a porta

- Bom dia Sakura...

- Bom dia Yukito (Ai ai ai Yukito! Não acredito que daqui a uma semana a gente vai estar pertinho um do outro _-vermelha-_)

- Me deixa passar monstrenga...

- Hum? (Estraga festa ¬¬)

- Cuidem-se vocês dois... Não deve ter muito transito hoje, então quando chegarem liguem!

- Ligaremos Sr. Kinomoto...

- Vamos então?

- Vamos! Adeus pra vocês dois!

- Até! - dizem os dois (Sakura e o pai dela) e fecham à porta.

- _-pegando a moto-_ Ansioso Yukito?

- Bastante, é raro eu sair de casa... Mas quando a gente tem quem gosta do lado, a viagem fica mais divertida...

- ... Também acho, vem sobe.

- Ok - Yukito senta na garupa e abraça bem firme e forte Touya, esse por reação natural fica vermelho, mas com capacete ninguém viu...

- Esperando alguma coisa?

- Ah não, podemos ir... Não quer usar um capacete Yukito?

- Não, já vi você andando de moto, com você já estou em segurança, além disso, eu quero sentir o vento e o cheiro de pinheiros do caminho...

- Você tem uns hobbys bem estranhos _-risos- - _Vou ligar, segura bem firme.

- Tudo bem - Yukito abraça mais ainda o Touya, mas esse antes que falasse alguma coisa e estragasse o momento, pisou no acelerador e partiram...

Com quase duas horas de viagem, finalmente chegaram à província de Gunma, pararam para comer alguma coisa (Yukito já dormia e babava nas costas de Touya) e continuaram a caminho do Monte Haruna, onde se instalaram em um daqueles xales de inverno, com construções bem antigas, o cenário branco fazia par com as vigas de madeira que cobriam a casa onde iam ficar (que não era pequena, parece que desembolsaram bastante pra duas semanas). Yukito ficou maravilhado com a bela paisagem, ele nunca tinha visto tanto branco assim (cor favorita)... Touya continuava dirigindo sem parar de olhar no espelho lateral para admirar a felicidade que Yukito transmitia. Desceram da moto, identificaram-se na recepção e conseguiram as chaves da casa, abriram à porta...

- Touya isso é maravilhoso!!! Nunca pensei que um dia viria até esse lugar, eu trouxe filmadora e câmera, vai dar pra fazer um daqueles vídeos bem antigos de família!

- _-risos-_ Você é tão caseiro assim? Vamos primeiro ver nossos quartos...

- Se a cabana é assim, imagina como devem ser os quartos!

- Então que tal se a gente dormisse no mesmo quarto? Assim eu não bagunço o outro quando meu pai e Sakura chegarem

- Ótima idéia Touya - entram no quarto e encontram duas camas de solteiro, Yukito joga sua mochila numa delas, se deita e fica pulando um pouco pra sentir as molas da cama...

- Que macio...

- Quer ficar com essa ai? Yukito, por ser mais próxima da janela eu acho que você não se acostumará à baixa temperatura que aqui faz a noite...

- Eu me acostumo Touya, não se preocupe.

Touya ficava observando a felicidade do amigo, até que se sentou ao lado dele e disse:

- Eu vi na recepção um cartaz que dizia que teria uma temporada de caça aos coelhos que vivem nessa região...

- Sério?

- Eu ouvi uma história de que se o sangue de um coelho cair na neve, independente do motivo, um coelho exatamente igual nascerá da neve, mas sem os lindos olhos vermelhos...

- De que cor serão?

- Azuis, e para se conseguir os olhos vermelhos, esse coelho deve matar o coelho que lhe deu a vida... Triste não?

- É bem estranho... Triste não nascer com uma beleza dessas, que só os animais possuem...

- Eu lembro que um desses de olhos azuis chegou bem perto de mim quando eu tinha 7 anos, eu nunca vou esquecer o amor que eu senti e ainda sinto por aquele coelho... Adoro coelhos!

- Eu também gosto de coelhos, eles são o meu horóscopo chinês...

- Somos bem parecidos, o meu signo também é coelho...

- Vamos tentar procurar um?

- Achar um coelho com olho azul? Hum... Tudo bem, aproveita e faz um boneco de neve!

- Boa idéia! Nunca fiz um... - saem da cabana e vão à caça aos coelhos brancos

Yukito estava tão contente, Touya não conseguia parar de admirar seu rosto e o jeito como ele ficava na blusa que lhe deu de aniversário, estava feliz, porém triste por não poder ficar mais próximo de Yukito como queria. Criancinhas brincavam com os coelhos, abraçavam e faziam carinho, mas nenhum azul...

- Quer achar tanto assim um? - disse Touya com um sorriso bobo

- Sim! Não consigo imaginar um, tenho que ver como é...

- Yukito...

- Ah? _-atira bola de neve-_

- _-risada-_ Touya!

_-começa a guerra de bolas de neve-_

Quando terminam a guerra, os dois caem no chão...

- Touya você é muito forte, além de ter uma boa mira...

- Você não se saiu tão mal Yukito... Bom, o que quer fazer, menos achar o coelho, isso se pode fazer depois...

- Que tal um boneco de neve?

- Pode ser...

- Como que se faz?

- Você primeiro faz uma bola pequena e depois vai aumentando e moldando na mão...

- Nossa, é muito difícil...

- Só precisa se acostumar, você faz a cabeça que é menor, eu faço a base.

- Tudo bem _-Touya se levanta-_

- Vem, me da sua mão _-pega na mão quente de Yukito-_

- Como as suas mãos podem ser tão quentes?

- Podem ser quentes, mais não são tão macias quanto as suas...

- _-vermelho-_ Então vamos fazer o boneco?

- Vamos - Pegaram um bocado de neve e começaram a fazer as bolas, Yukito teve uma ligeira dificuldade, mas Touya segurou nas costas de suas mãos e lhe explicou como fazia, ajudando em algumas partes, fizeram um boneco e Yukito fez questão de tirar uma foto.

- Ficou bonito não? - disse Touya

- Só acho que ele precisa de braços, onde tem árvores por aqui?

- Tem uma descida logo ali embaixo com muitas árvores, mas o caminho é perigoso.

- Se formos juntos... O que houve? Não quer ir?

- Bom, se eu prometi pra Sakura (e pra mim mesmo) que te protegeria e como você quer ir...

- _-segura na mão de Touya-_ Então vem!

Chegando, o caminho para a árvore mais próxima tinha algumas pedras pontudas, então eles foram com máximo cuidado, Yukito na frente, Touya atrás. Até que Yukito escorrega...

- YUKITO! - Touya grita, mas ele continua caindo, até que bate numa árvore mais em baixo, Touya vai a seu socorro.

- (Essa não sua perna está sangrando...) Yukito, tudo bem?

- Touya...

- Espera, não se meche...

Touya tenta levantar Yukito (o que é fácil por ele ser magro), pega ele e o coloca em suas costas e tenta subir, Touya não agüentaria muito tempo, em um ultimo esforço, consegue leva-lo novamente para cabana, onde faz os primeiros socorros e o mantém em repouso na cama...

- Já acordou?

- Touya, o que houve?

- Você caiu naquela depressão, perdeu um pouco de sangue, mas foi bem pouco... Eu terminei o boneco pra você e tirei uma foto como você queria, vamos, eu fiz chocolate quente...

- Muito obrigado por tudo _-abraça o amigo-_ por ter cuidado de mim e de ter me trazido para ver essa neve maravilhosa, uma pena que não achamos um coelho branco.

- _-também abraça-_ Posso te falar uma coisa?

- Claro

- Lembra o coelho de olhos azuis que eu encontrei quando tinha 7 anos?

- Lembro...

- Eu não o encontrei aqui, o encontrei em Tomoeda...

- Mas como? Numa loja de animais?

- Yukito...

- ...?

- Ele é você... Meu querido coelho branco de olhos azuis... Desculpa não ter contado antes...

Yukito sorriu e Touya também, os dois ficaram esse tempo todo sem entender o que um significava para o outro, momento perfeito aquele, acompanhados da Lua, das estrelas e da noite fria que a neve causava. Na porta da cabana, um coelho com olhos azuis, um "segundo Yukito", só que em formato animal...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Comentários: Um dos casais mais bonitos de todo o universo animanga, tive que fazer o Yukito de olhos azuis nessa história. O que eu não lembro era se Yukito significa Coelho da Neve ou Coelho Branco, mas agora já foi. Deixem seus comentários. Eu acho que como One Shot ficou um pouco até que grande, mais era essa a intenção.

Até a próxima história. Deixem Reviews


End file.
